The Oncer Ler: From Innocence to Greed
by oncieponatime
Summary: The story begins with the Once Ler being unsucessful with his Thneed. Then, a girl changes how he sells his thneed, making him suddenly sucessful...He must find that girl... The Once Ler's story throughout his character change...How bad could he possibly be?
1. Prologue: The Girl

It all started on the day he met the girl who changed the way he thought. After an unsucessful day trying to sell his Thneed, a rambling, bitter Once-Ler had stomped through the outskirts of town, only to meet a girl, a beautiful girl who told him straight to his face, without even introducing herself, that he needed to change. Change something about his invention. He didn't believe her. This girl was unreal, her matter-of-fact manner, her spunk, her rudeness to confront him..the Once-Ler! Of all people! But, that evening he headed home and decided to try the thing she suggested. Suddenly, and it was all to much of a blur to really get it all, the Thneed became a success. People _wanted _to buy it! And it was all because of that girl. That girl. He had to find her, thank her. Even though that little bit of pride had been planted inside his heart, half of him didn't want to thank her. Ten percent of him wanted to make himself think it was all his doing, that he made the Thneed suddenly sucessful. But, that 90 percent of kind, sweet, loving, loyal Once-Ler one out that ten percent of selfishness. It was the girl. He had to find her.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unknown Seed

He found her in the town square. Wearing a frilly, green pinstriped dress, she sat next to the fountain, gazing up at its' beauty. He cleared his throat. Turning her head, the girl's eyes met his. Deep blue eyes, she thought, and quite beautiful. She stood up. The Once-Ler noticed at once how tall and slender her figure was. Funny, he had never noticed this before. He also noticed her outstanding beauty; the long, brown, curly ringlets that fell below her ribcage, the soft pale skin, the deep emerald eyes shinning as she gazed at him, questioningly. He fought for the words.

"Ehmmm, er, you...you helped...well, really you...that is.." He stopped. He couldn't say it. He tried again. "Thank you for...contributing to my...business," he stumbled. He held up his suddenly sucessful Thneed awkwardly. She smiled at him, revealing smooth, white teeth.

"You're welcome," she said, simply. "I love the Truffulas. I always have. But when I heard of your invention, well I thought about how the tufts of the Truffula trees could make your Thneed more...soft...and weightless. So, I waisted no time in telling you. I hope I wasn't too upfront." She smiled that awestriking smile, and all the Once-Ler could do was stare blankly. He'd never felt this way before. Girls had never been an issue in his life. Well, truthfully, he'd never known a woman besides his mother and Aunt Grizzelda, who frankly, didn't really count. His body was sparking, his heart was thumping so hard, he was afraid she'd hear it. Sweat began forming on his hands. What was happening to him? He cleared his throat.

"Ahem...What's your name, for the record?" he asked, cautiously.

"Norma," she replied, "Norma Wiggins." She smiled at this newly found friend. She decided she liked him. "How about you? What do they call you?"

"Eh, it's not worth talking about. Lets just say, people call me the Once-Ler."

"The Once-Ler. Hmm...nice name! Not the type of name you'd find around here, though. Where you from?" she replied.

"Outta town, more on the outskirts. I traveled about 10 miles to get here," he said.

"Wow. That was really sweet of you, Once-Ler. To come all the way out here, for me...just to thank me? Why? Why did you do that?"

"Well, I...I wanted to show you my gratitude. Not give myself all the credit, you know." He moved ever so slightly toward her.

She noticed more detail on his face now. Round eyes with long eyelashes, making him look so innocent. He had a kind face, round with thin lips. His hair, wavy and slick black, looked tousled and unkept, especiallty with the black fedora on his head.

"Maybe we could be friends," she said, "It's not often people take my advice. Usually, I'm the nonsense person in the town. People look down on me, because I'm not aftaid to tell them what I think. I believe people should express their feelings openly, not live a lie." She stopped. What was she thinking? Why was she suddenly so open so a complete stranger? But he was smiling. His smile...sparked something in her. Something she couldn't make out yet, a seed, a glimmer of...something. She shook it off.

"I'd like that," Once-Ler said, smiling. He felt something there. Something in his heart, he couldn't make it out. It was there, though, he couldn't deny it...


	3. Chapter 2: Her Story

Norma smiled, glimpsing at the boy at her side. Her best friend, her only friend. Once-Ler was kind-hearted, sweet, funny, and the quirkiest boy she'd ever met. Although all the other girls laughed at him and thought he was strange, she liked him. She felt she could tell him anything, and he'd listen. He was really the only person who did listen to her; surprisingly enough, no one liked her in the town of Greenville. She was unliked; thought to be too spunky, too strict, too open with her thoughts He thought the exact opposite. This girl, who six months ago had told him how to change his invention, was now his best friend. He didn't even know how it happened, they just clicked; began talking, spending time together. Their favorite thing to do together was to knit Thneeds. They'd sit and talk for hours at a time, thinking nothing of it, simply knitting Thneeds, waisting hours away. He enjoyed her company, someone to talk too and someone who listened to his crazy and absurd ideas. She laughed at his every insane idea, every invention; but somehow, in a way, he knew she supported his ideas, no matter how absurd they were.

"I like you, Mr Once-Ler," she said with a smile, "and I think your Thneed invention is absolutely wonderful." They were sitting on his bed in his small tent-of-a-house, knitting Thneeds. Norma held up her peach-colored Thneed with pride, the soft fabric running through her fingers.

The Once-Ler blushed. "Thank you! I like you too," he replied, grinning.

Norma smiled back. It felt nice to be with Once-Ler so often. He made her forget about real life. About home. Suddenly remembering, she sat up, noticing the time. "I'm sorry, Once, but I'd really best be going. Got dinner to cook..." she said, her last words drifting off into the distance.

"Oh, alright," Once-Ler replied, slightly disappointed. Spending time with Norma made his two older brothers, Brett and Chett, stay out of his hair for a little while. He wished, secretly, that Norma would always be there with him to be the person he could talk to. He enjoyed her.

Smoothing her pink pinstriped dress, Norma stood up, making the bed bounce upwards slightly. Norma was slim, but not light. She hated being heavy; all the girls she knew were light, pretty and skinny. In her mind, she was the ugliest girl in school. Red hair...who had red hair? Freckles, pale skin, green eyes...ugly. Once-Ler, on the other hand, thought she was gorgeous, but felt strange for thinking that. It didn't seem right.

The Once-Ler watched as Norma walked down the path towards town; she turned and waved at him as his face disappeared inside his tent. Sighing, she hurried home. The Once-Ler didn't know about her past; or, frankly, about the present time either. She lived in an older, two story shack outside of town with her Uncle Waggon. Waggon was Norma's late mother's brother. He had been charged, unwillingly, with the care of his niece after his sister died. Norma's father had left his wife when he found out she was pregnant with Norma. So, the only family Norma had was her Uncle, who she certainly didn't like at all. He was always gone, drinking at the local bar. When he was home, he was screaming and ranting about how dumb Norma was, and how she never cleaned or never cooked the things he liked. Norma tried, she really did, but she had no money, so she could never afford to get what Uncle Waggon wanted, which was usually steak and wine. Somehow, when he came home, he always managed to come with a beer in one hand, a girl at his side and a mind full of insanity. Hatred filled Norma whenever she looked at Uncle Waggon. She hated being home, for fear that he could be home. Once-Ler...Once-Ler treated her kindly, with respect, and like a friend...she needed him...he was the light of her life...


	4. Chapter 3: Love and Consuquences

Brett sighed. He dug his hands roughly through his hair, a stressed look on his face. His girlfriend was pregnant. How this had happened, he knew. When people would start asking, he'd have to say it was an accident. But, no matter what he thought about the matter, he'd have to marry her before the news got out. Could they do that? Could he propose, get engaged and be married all before the bump would begin to reveal itself? He sighed again, now for about the 100th time. Molly, his beautiful girlfriend sat beside him on her living room floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was thinking precisely the same thing he was, but both didn't want to admit it. Molly was a beautiful girl, to Brett. Short, curly auburn ringlets sprouted from her oval-shaped head, and her emerald eyes shimmered as the tears kept flowing. She didn't want to have to bear the news to Brett. What had started out a simple business conference and her parents leaving for the week, ended in an eventually desired baby, but unexpected and uncalled for. Her parents were coming home in two days, and she didn't know what she'd tell them. Leaning on Brett's strong, rough arm, she let her tears soak into his red plaid flannel. Brett heard her weeping, and felt terrible. A feeling he could never describe. It was like he wanted to help, but knew this was her idea. Twenty-two years old, she'd never had the pleasure and wonder of having a baby, like her other friends. The couple had been together since she was eighteen, and he was twenty. Every one of her friends had either gotten pregnant at nineteen, or had their second child by nineteen. To every parent in the town of Piddle was disgusted with this new "fad" so to speak. So, given the circumstances, Molly wanted a child. A little baby to call her own, one she could love and care for. After getting together with Brett, the love of her life, she thought a baby would come on its' own; soon. But, Brett never wanted the relationship to be that way. He wanted love...true love that eventually would result in a beautiful marrage. Now, when her parents had left and they had the week to themselves, she started talking about how bad she wanted a baby...and from there...he loved her so much, he had to give her the desires of her heart. He was happy, yes, about the baby, but what he'd do about the parents he didn't know.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Brett. You knew I wanted a child, you knew I wanted one someday. I know we both didn't expect this...I never thought I'd feel this way about it. I always thought I'd be happy, if I had a baby, but now it seems so...so downright selfish of me, so wrong. I truly am...very sorry," Molly said, sobbing.

Brett wrapped her into his arms tightly. "I know. I know. Look, I think I have a plan...I'll propose to you, we'll be engaged and get married sooner than that bump is going to reveal itself. Then it will look like it was always planned," he said. He really had thought about proposing to her eventually, but he never wanted it to be forced. But, what had to be done, had to be done.

Molly wiped the salty tears from her tan cheeks. She did love Brett, she really did...and did want to be married to him...just not so forced.

~ONE YEAR LATER~

The screams could be heard throughout the hospital. Brett snapped his head up, sweat dripping down his face, frightened for his wife. Molly was in labor...and it was making him be in the worst state he could ever be in. Eyes open, stomach churning with anxiety, perspiration coating his body under his tank top and jeans, and his mind rushing. Thoughts flung throughout his mind like a hurricane; what if the baby dies? What if Molly dies? What if? What if? WHAT IF? Chett, his younger brother, came rushing through the bleak hallways and, noticing Brett, came up to him.

"Brett! I came as soon as I heard, how is she?" he asked with anticipation.

"I DON'T KNOW!," Brett screamed, "they won't let me in there, and they won't tell me what's going on! I have no idea! Just...just leave! I don't need more stress." Brett stood up and sat down within ten seconds.

Chett backed away, and ran towards the waiting room, where the families were waiting. Brett's mother, Isabella, his Uncle Ebb and brothers Chett and Once-Ler waited anxiously for the new arrival. The Once-Ler wiped his hands on his grey jeans, nervous as ever. This was the first time he'd ever been through a labor before, and didn't know how he should feel. He wished Norma was here. Norma had called him early this morning, and after he asked if she could come, she said she couldn't come with him because her Uncle was going to take her somewhere. Once-Ler wished she was here, she was the best at comforting. Throughout the past year, their relationship had blossomed into a friendship that could not be broken. Together almost everyday, they did everything together. His thoughts got away from him as he heard his brothers scream...a scream that could not be good.


End file.
